Delicious Honey
by Zena-x
Summary: Misaki reste tard pour la fermeture du Maid café. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que son maitre vienne s'occuper d'elle, de plus d'une manière trés subtile..


Tout ce passait comme d'habitude. Misaki travaillait tard et s'occupait de la

fermeture du maid café. Ce soir là, elle devait finir son service et rentrer

un peu plus tôt, mais elle décida de rendre un coup de main à ses petites camarades.

Il était environ 19h quand la présidente du conseil des élèves était à l'arrière salle

pour astiquer les assiettes.

- Brrr... qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid! Et moi qui plonge mes mains dans l'eau glacée..

Elle souffla un petit moment et se remit à la plonge. Misaki était à présent seule sur les

lieux. Les filles s'étaient changées et étaient partient. La brune en regretta presque son

geste généreux.

- Voilà c'est fait. Je vais allé verrouiller les portes, ensuite j'enlèverai mon

uniforme.

Elle éteignait les lumières derrières son passage et se retrouva pratiquement dans la

pénombre. Un moment, elle s'aperçu qu'une baie vitrée était ouverte.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Il fait pas chaud au point d'ouvrir les fenêtres en hiver!

Qui a bien pu faire ça?

La brune s'avança et la fit coulisser sur la droite pour la fermer. Elle s'arrêta

brusquement en entendant un bruit dans son dos.

- ...?

Il n'y avait personne. Alors en levant la poignée, elle verrouilla définitivement la

fenêtre. Elle se rendit une dernière fois dans la salle où les serveuses s'occupaient des

clients. Tout était en ordre et les chaises bien sous les tables. Ce n'est pas que la

présidente du conseil était maniaque mais elle voulait faire de son mieux pour ce job.

Elle allait se tourner quand quelque chose la saisit par derrière et la plaqua sur l'une

des tables. Elle se mit à se débattre quand des doigts vinrent lui effleurer la joue.

- Que tu es douce ma Misaki..

Elle reconnu aussitôt la voix de Takumi. Le beau blond tenaient fermement ses deux mains

derrièrent le dos et lui susurait ces mots au creux de l'oreille.

- Pauvre idiot..lâches-moi tu me fais mal!

Le sourire du garçon s'allongea.

- Voyons tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à ton "Gojunji-sama".

Terminant sa phrase, il posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Misaki et la fit glisser

juqu'au ras de sa robe.

- Comme on caresse un chien... (murmure)

- Pardon?

La présidente ne supportait plus la tournure des évènements et décida de tout reprendre en

main. Elle donna un violent coup de pied en arrière et bascula sur le dos. Takumi ne pu qu'en

profiter. Il se colla si fortement auprès d'elle qu'elle en rougit.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est..

Le blond rapprocha son visage plus près du sien.

- Ce n'est rien, juste tout le plaisir que je ressens quand je suis avec toi.

La brune laissa échapper un petit son en découvrant, à travers le tissus, la chose qui se

blotissait contre elle: si chaud et dur. Elle leva des yeux éperdus vers lui, les joues

rougies par l'embarras de la situation. Takumi l'embrassa sur celle de droite et émit

un petit rire.

- Vraiment, je te fais tourner la tête!

Misaki ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- Mais..nan..euuh..

Le beau garçon reprit d'un air plus malsain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais un peu plus te réchauffer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

Alors il se mit à la lécher. Il commença par la joue, dans le cou, sous l'oreille, puis, l'envie

lui prit de descendre à la poitrine. Le blond baisait et mordillait les frou-frou en se frottait au tablier.

Misaki resta là allongée, presque paralysée. Quelque fois, des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche, sans

qu'elle le veuille mais elle tentait de les étouffer. Qu'est-ce que Takumi était en train de lui faire?

Rien de tel ne c'était produit auparavant. Pour empêcher l'action de se poursuivre, elle esseya de lui repousser délicatement

la tête en arrière. Au lieu d'aténuer l'envie du beau blond, cela ne fit que de le raviver.

Il se jeta pratiquement sur ses lèvres et, l'embrassa fougueusement mêlant sa langue à la sienne, lui coupant

le peu de souffle qu'elle avait réussi à retenir. La folie du maître ne s'acheva pas là. Takumi commença

à lui soulever la jupe, laissant apparaitre sa petite culotte. Il pressa ses cuisses

et les carressa quelque instant de ses doigts. Misaki gloussa de plus bel et passa sa main devant ses lèvres, trés

gênée.

- Arrête, ne me touches pas à ce genre d'endroit..

Le jeune-homme leva son regard vers elle.

- C'est pourtant à ces endroits précis que tu aimes bien être touchée. Je ne te pose

même pas la question, ça ce voit. Tu as du déjà te toucher toute seule?

- Non ce n'est pas vrai..

- Menteuse!

Takumi enfouit son visage sous le jupon et débuta de longues caresses, entièrement faites de sa langue. En entendant

Misaki perdre pied, il lui prit la main et la serra. De l'autre il caressait le doux tissu de son sous-vêtement. Voulant

procurer plus de plaisir à sa petite maid, il fit glisser celui-ci lentement pour ensuite le lui enlever. Il posa un doigt

sur cette partie et le glissait dessus comme s'il dessinait l'alphabet. La présidente du conseil des élèves était comme traversée

par une décharge électrique tellement son corps était parsemé de convulsions. En pleine exaltation, elle laissait le maître

s'occuper d'elle. Celui-ci stoppa ses mouvements pour la regarder. Elle était pleine de sueur, avec un air apreuré. Il sourit

et fourra sa main dans son décolleté. Il la fit glisser sur sa poitrine, massant ses seins et touchant du bout des doigts

ses tétons. Un moment, il remonta sur le corps de Misaki pour pouvoir en prendre un de ses lèvres. Ravit du plaisir qu'il

lui procurait, Takumi se permit de carresser pendant un instant sa longue chevelure brune.

- Tu vois que tu aimes bien présidente. Attends un peu, je vais te faire grimper au somment.

Il la saisit par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Le beau blond écarta convenablement les jambes de la maid et il se laissa glisser

doucement sur elle pour la pénétrer. Misaki se raidit en sentant cette partie si dur de Takumi entrer en elle. Au début, elle tenta

de le repousser mais par la suite elle s'abandonna, éprouvant des frissons de plaisir. Le garçon débuta de doux va et vient. Il lui

maintenait la tête d'une main et de l'autre la cuisse. Il se laissait axélérer quand l'envie se faisait sentir et allait toujours au plus

profond d'elle. Pour sa première fois, la brune n'avait pas vraiment eu mal. Il faut dire que la langue de Takumi l'avait bien préparé..

Celui-ci commençait à bouger de plus en plus vite.

- Takumi..je vais..

- Venir..? (murmure)

- Oui..

La jeune maid n'en pouvait plus et avait du mal à parler. Son maitre l'embrassa alors une dernière fois et il se deversa en elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils s'étaient laissés envahir par l'extase, couchés l'un sur l'autre. Puis Takumi remonta jusqu'à l'oreille

de Misaki.

- Ton "Gojunji-sama" voudrait quelque chose de plus pour la soirée...

Fin


End file.
